911
by xxjointherocksxx
Summary: A firefighter is coming to Melinda, begging for her help just as a dream from her grandmother says she is about to face a test worse than ever before. How will Melinda handle this? Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Whisperer- I just enjoy watching it, and making stories about it!**

**A/N: This is my first Ghost Whisperer fic, go easy on me if it sucks!**

**This takes place after the episode where Melinda tells Delia about her gift. **

**

* * *

**

_Melinda opened the door outside, where her grandmother was sitting on the porch. _

"_You wanted me, grandma?"_

"_Come here, Melinda. I need to tell you something."_

_Melinda sat down on the bench next to her grandmother. _

"_Tough times await you, Melinda. You know what whatever comes your way, that you can face it, don't you?"_

"_Grandma… what are you talking about?"_

"_You're going to be tested, Melinda. More than you ever have in the past."_

_Melinda was worried. "Tested, tested how? Will I know when it comes?"_

Melinda woke up. She turned around and standing in front of her was a tall man who looked as though he had been scorched to death.

"Help me!"

* * *

"So, you woke up from a dream, and smoke man was right there?"

Jim sat down across from Melinda at the breakfast table.

"Yeah. That wasn't even the spooky part though. In my dream, my grandmother said that I'm going to be tested- more than before."

Jim swallowed a bite of toast. "Tested? Well, you be careful. I don't want you getting hurt."

"I'm a big girl, Jim. I just wish I knew who this ghost was. You should have seen him."

"What did he look like?"

Melinda tried to remember. She had only seen a flash of the man.

"He definitely looked like a firefighter. I saw a lot of… blackened yellow. From the ash, obviously."

"So… he's a firefighter. Risky job, people die during fires."

"His face was ashen, too."

"What did he say?"

"What they all say- just 'help me'."

* * *

Melinda parked her car, and opened up the store. She stood behind the counter, waiting for Delia, and pondering the mysterious ghost at the same time.

Suddenly the lights began to flicker, the place began to shake.

Melinda looked around for the ghost, and saw him near the door.

"Help me!"

"I will, what's your name?"

The ghost was gone. The lights were back on, and the shaking had stopped.

Delia walked in. "Are you okay?"

Melinda took a few breaths. "Yeah… yeah, I'm fine."

"Is this a… ghost issue?"

Melinda nodded.

"Well… what's he look like?"

Melinda could tell that Delia was just trying to be polite in asking.

"If it bothers you… you don't have to be involved you know."

"I like a good mystery sometimes. Was he cute?"

"I don't know. His face is covered in ash; I think he was a fire fighter who died doing his job."

"He in uniform?"

Melinda nodded.

"Well… uh, if you need any help… you can always ask me."

* * *

Melinda was at home, reading a book, waiting for Jim to come home before she went to bed.

Suddenly, the lights went out.

"Help me, please!"

Melinda whipped her head around. "I can help you. What is your name? Can you remember how you died?"

"They never found my body. They never found me. Help them find me!"

"What's your name? Do you remember?"

"Station Six. Tell Station Six. Find my body!"

He vanished.

* * *

**A/N: Well, I hope you like it. I'll keep going if I get reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I highly doubt that I will ever own Ghost Whisperer, but it's still fun to use the idea of it for a story. **

**

* * *

**

The door squeaked open.

"Gotta fix that," Melinda heard from the door way. Jim was home.

"I'm glad you're home."

"You see the ghost guy, again?"

Melinda nodded. "Still no name," she said, answering Jim's unasked question. "But he told me that if I went to a Station Six that I would find out more."

Jim looked at Melinda uncertainly. "Mel… do you know how many Station Sixes there could be?"

Melinda sighed. "I knew you would say that. He said something about wanting to find his body, that it was never recovered. Whatever accident he was in, it must have been a really horrible one."

Jim kissed Melinda on the forehead. "I'm sure you'll figure it out."

"Not at the rate he's giving me information."

* * *

"_Grandma, what test is this?"_

"_You'll find out."_

"_Is it this ghost? The one who won't tell me his name? Station Six ghost?"_

"_Melinda, I can't tell you any more than I've already revealed. You will be tested."_

* * *

Melinda opened her eyes to a bright streaming light of sunshine. She screamed. The ghost was right in front of her.

"Please don't do that!"

"Station Six! Tell them! They can help you!"

"Can you tell me your name?"

"My name won't help you! They haven't found my body!" The ghost urged.

"Where are you from, then? Can you tell me that at least?" Melinda was getting impatient with this ghost. He wanted her help, but he wasn't furnishing her anything to go on to start the helping process.

"I'm from New Hampshire."

The ghost vanished.

Melinda was very confused. Never had a ghost traveled so far to come for help. New Hampshire!

Melinda walked downstairs, grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down to her trusty computer.

"Got a lead?" Jim asked from behind his paper.

"Yeah," said Melinda slowly. "Station Six in New Hampshire."

Jim put his paper down. "New Hampshire?"

"That's what he said."

"Small state though it is, Melinda, there could still be quite a few Station Sixes."

Melinda tapped into Google and typed in New Hampshire and Station Six.

Melinda frowned when she saw that there were over 200 results.

"Would looking up newspapers help?" Jim suggested.

"Can't say that it would. He told me that giving me his name wouldn't do any help. He probably thinks that because they haven't found his body. So I can't look up his name…"

"What about disappearances? They might have a picture of the guy that could be your ghost." Jim reasoned.

"Yeah, but it would have to be a state paper, because I don't know where in New Hampshire that he lived."

"Then look up a state paper." Jim said.

Melinda worked for a little bit and then said "Jim, come here."

Jim walked over to the computer. "What did you find?"

Melinda pointed to an article. "This is from September 12th, 2001. Look."

Jim gazed at the article for only a moment before saying, "Melinda, could he have died on September 11th?"

"I think so."

"But why come to you after six years? If he hasn't been found by now, I doubt there's any body left to uncover."

As Jim said this, Melinda looked over to her left at an unannounced presence in the room.

"He's here, isn't he?"

Melinda nodded. "I know how you died. Dying like that causes a lot of unrest, but there's a better place for you to be."

The ghost remained silent.

"It says here you had a wife and a young daughter."

Jim looked at Melinda. "Is he saying anything?"

Melinda shook her head.

"Help them find my body, please!" said the ghost.

"It's been six years since that horrible day," Melinda said. "What is it you need to cross over?"

The ghost said nothing, he just disappeared.

Melinda sighed, very disheartened. "He needs someone to find his body to cross over. Jim, how is that possible?"

* * *

**A/N: Well, that's chappie number two! I don't know how long this is going to be, but if anyone feels as though I'm going too slowly, please tell me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Whisperer. Why does every one keep reminding me? Why?**

**

* * *

**

Melinda arrived at the store fifteen minutes early, so she could look up more about her mysterious firefighter.

She quickly found the article on him that she had found yesterday.

She found a photograph of the man, his name was Christopher Bryant. He had responded to the call on 911, and had not come home. He had a wife and two daughters, then ages 9 and 14. The happy smiling family was all in the photo. Christopher had his arm around his wife's shoulder, and the girls were in the front.

"That makes them 15 and 20, now…" Melinda reasoned. "Maybe something with his daughters sparked him to come back…"

"Who're you talking to?" Delia had arrived.

"Myself."

"Ghost business?" Delia asked lightly.

"Yeah. He has two living daughters, 15 and 20," Melinda said. "But if you don't want to get involved, you don't have to."

"Well, I found the greatest things at a yard sale yesterday," Delia said, switching subjects abruptly. She pulled out a beautiful antique doll from a paper sack. "Isn't she great? I think we could open up a whole section of antique dolls."

"She's beautiful." Melinda agreed. Something about her struck the doll. She looked exactly like older girl in the photo. Melinda brushed it off as a coincidence and said, "It does sound like a good idea. There are a lot of people with old dolls."

* * *

"It took all my will power not to do a double take. This doll looked exactly like the ghost's older daughter. Right down to the freckles on her nose."

"Melinda, knowing what you do, that probably isn't a coincidence." Jim said, while cutting up carrots for dinner.

"I know that, which is why I need Delia to tell me where she got that doll. I'm guessing it's a sign. This older daughter is 20; she was 14 when her dad died. I'm guessing she might be getting married or something. Remember that Vietnam vet ghost that turned up when his son's wife was pregnant?"

Jim nodded. "But that was because he died while his wife was pregnant, wasn't it?"

"I'm still crossing my fingers for this lead though."

Jim shrugged. "You do what you have to do, and if you need help, I'm always here."

"I love you, Jim."

"I love you, too."

* * *

When Melinda walked through the door, Delia was already there, putting two other dolls on display in the window.

"Morning, Delia. Hey, where did you get those other dolls?"

"Same place I got them yesterday. Did you want to go look?"

Melinda nodded.

"Is it for the store or ghost hunting?"

"You see right through me. Can I have the address?"

"Can we go together? She promised me a few more dolls."

Melinda smiled. "Sure."

* * *

Melinda's red truck pulled up in the driveway Delia indicated.

"Is that her?" Melinda asked, pointing at the woman who resembled the doll.

"Yeah… you go talk, I'll go shop."

Melinda smiled as they got out of the car.

She walked over to the woman. "Hi, I'm Melinda Gordon, I'm Delia's friend," she paused to point her out.

"Hi, I'm Amber Bryant."

"Can we talk?"

"About the dolls? You want to know the history, I suppose. Well, I can tell you all I know, and I hope it's enough."

It wasn't quite what Melinda was hoping to talk about, but perhaps she would be able to weed the conversation to her Dad around the dolls.

* * *

**A/N: Bwahahaha! That's definitely a sort-of cliffy. I hope this leaves you incentive to review! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Whisperer. Can we all just accept that and move on? Sheesh. **

**

* * *

**

"_About the dolls? You want to know the history, I suppose. Well, I can tell you all I know, and I hope it's enough." Amber said. _

_It wasn't quite what Melinda was hoping to talk about, but perhaps she would be able to weed the conversation to her Dad around the dolls. _

"Okay."

"Well, the one Delia brought in yesterday has been in the family forever. It used to belong to my great-grandmother or something…"

"She looked a lot like you," Melinda said.

"It was made for her on her 10th birthday. This was my Dad's grandma."

"Why did you give it away?"

"Too many memories of my Dad. All of those dolls came from his side of the family, and because I was older, I got them all."

"Memories?" Melinda asked, hoping to push the conversation in that direction.

"My Dad died six years ago. He was a firefighter, and he never came home after responding to 9/11."

"I'm so sorry."

Amber shrugged. "It took more of a toll on my sister, I think. She was nine. My mother wouldn't come out of her room for days at a time. I guess, in the back of our minds, we all still hoped that Dad would still be alive."

"But he never came home?"

"Days turned into weeks, which turned into months. He never came back. I was probably the first to accept that he wasn't coming home."

Melinda nodded. "Was his body ever brought back?" she asked, knowing the answer all ready.

Amber looked like she was going to cry when Melinda asked. "Uh, no. No, they didn't. That… that was the hardest part for all of us. No body… no body for us to bury."

"Did you have a funeral?"

Amber nodded. "Really quiet one. Close friends of Dad's only, and some family from his side. We… buried an empty casket with a note from me that I secretly stuck in."

"Why sell all of this stuff, though? Wouldn't your mom, or your sister want it?"

Amber shrugged. "Mom said that I could do with it what I want. I'm getting married next week, and I wanted to start my marriage without painful memories of my Dad. I still have some stuff, it's not like I'm selling it all, if that's what you think. No… I have some pictures of us…"

"Well, the dolls are beautiful, and the one you gave us looks just like you. She's gorgeous."

Amber gave a wan smile. "That was why Dad gave it to me. Told me, 'Amber, I hope you treasure this forever. Grandma Eileen looked just like you, and she was always my favorite grandma. I hope you enjoy her.' Well, I did. But now… I just can't stand to have her around."

"I understand. Amber, if there was anything you could say to your Dad, what would it be?" Melinda was hoping that she could use Amber as a way to get Christopher to talk to her more.

"I'd tell him… tell him that I think he would have loved Josh, my fiancé, and that we miss him… but we know that he died the way he would have wanted- serving his country."

Delia came over empty handed. "You don't have any more dolls, do you?" she asked.

Amber shook her head. "Sorry. You got them all."

"Well, thank you for them. Would you like to know if they sell?" Melinda offered.

"That's okay. Thanks for coming." Amber said.

* * *

"_Tell me the truth, Grandma. Is it this Christopher Bryant man? Is this my 'challenge'? Is he really only going to cross over if someone finds his body?"_

"_Melinda, all will be revealed in time. You need to trust that. You can, can't you?"_

"_I wish I could, Grandma. I just," Melinda threw her hands up into the air, "wish I knew what was going on."_

* * *

Melinda woke up to her alarm at eight in the morning.

She sighed and went downstairs to fix a quick breakfast before going to open.

Suddenly, the ghost appeared.

"Find my body! Please!"

"I know who you are," said Melinda much calmer than she was feeling. "You're Christopher Bryant. You have two daughters, one of whom is getting married soon. Is this about her? Or the dolls? Is that why you came back? You know I can't find your body."

"You… you talked to Amber?" Christopher asked in disbelief.

"She doesn't live far from here. Delia bought a few of her old dolls, the one that belonged to your grandmother."

Christopher's face was beginning to look less ashen. Melinda knew this was a good sign. When a ghost started looking more life-like, they were easier to talk to.

"Have you seen Kathryn?"

"Who's Kathryn? Your wife?"

"Yes! My wife! Have you spoken to her?"

"No, I've only spoken to Amber. I'm sorry. Is there something you need to tell her?"

"Is it possible to find my body?"

"Christopher, after six years… I don't think your body is recoverable anymore."

"Six years… it's been six years since the accident?"

"Do you know how you died?"

* * *

**A/N: I stop there because the next chapter… well… I don't want to give it away. Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do I look like I own Ghost Whisperer? I don't think I do… a sophomore in high school, who is being forced to clean up her room… does fanfiction in her spare time… yeah, I don't think I do. **

**A/N: Christopher's flashback is going to be in first person… just so you know. **

* * *

"_Christopher, after six years… I don't think your body is recoverable anymore."_

"_Six years… it's been six years since the accident?"_

"_Do you know how you died?"_

Christopher looked dumbfounded. "What do you mean, 'do I know how I died'?"

"You keep asking to find your body. I don't think you remember how you died… if you did, you would know that your body can't be recovered."

"Well… how do you think I died?"

"Does the day September 11th mean anything to you?" Melinda asked.

"America was attacked… I think. Something along those lines… it was a long time ago, what does it have to do with my death?"

"Do you remember you were a fireman?"

He nodded.

"Do you remember where you lived?"

"Born, raised, and lived in New Hampshire."

"On September 11th, 2001, you responded to that call. You left your family to help try and save lives… try and help innocent victims of the crash to the World Trade Center."

"Did I?" Christopher sounded impressed.

"You died there. I don't know how… only you would be able to tell me that… because you never returned home to your family."

"Wait… wait, I _do_ remember something!"

* * *

"_I was there almost immediately… we didn't live that far away. Only one plane had crashed. _

_When I arrived there with some other boys from my station… it was as though all hell had broken loose. People were screaming… no one knew what they were doing. _

'_Come on!' I urged everybody. 'The problem's in there!' So we jumped off our truck and ran into the second building. _

_I must have reached the second flight of stairs when I heard an explosion to match all explosions. _

_I was knocked off my feet and…I must have flown into the air… and then I hit my head on the wall behind me. _

_I thought I was knocked unconscious… and the next thing I remembered was seeing my body on the ground. _

_I ran around, trying to get someone's attention, but no one listened. I saw hundreds of dead bodies on the ground… but it never occurred to me that I was dead too. _

_

* * *

_

_I remember wandering around for the next few… it felt like only hours… before I felt myself being emotionally pulled back to New Hampshire. _

_Everyone was wearing black. I saw Kathryn, Amber and Kirsten all sobbing. I saw my mother and my father there too. _

_Then I realized that there was an open casket… but there was no body. They hadn't found my body. _

_Some other ghosts were there too… I asked how I could help them find my body… and they told me to find you… it sounded like you were my only chance…"_

* * *

"So can you help them find my body?"

"Christopher… I realize that not having your body buried causes unrest… but it's been six years. Your body probably was blasted to, well, bits when the plane hit that building. That's why your body was never recovered."

"I wasn't mentioned in any memorials, either!"

"They didn't know you had come... and there was no body for them to recover, so they didn't know that you had tried to help. Look, I realize that you want to be properly recognized. I can help you with that… but I can't find your body. I'm sorry."

* * *

"You're going where?" Delia asked.

"New York."

"May I ask why this sudden vacation?"

"It's not really a vacation," Melinda said, while placing the last of the dolls on the shelf.

"Then… what is it?"

"Ghost business."

"Oh," said Delia. "I don't suppose you could let me know why?"

"Do you really want to know?" Melinda asked, in surprise.

"Yeah… I don't really like being left in the dark… I suppose. It's just… awkward when this happens. I'll be there for you…"

Melinda smiled. "This was a 9/11 ghost. He was a firefighter, and his body was never recovered, so he was never recognized as being there to help."

"Oh my god…" Delia said softly.

"He came all the way from New Hampshire. That girl we got the dolls from…"

"Yeah?"

"His oldest daughter."

Delia's jaw dropped. "And so now you're going to New York to get him properly recognized?"

Melinda nodded. "You and Ned could come… we could make it a vacation."

Delia smiled. "You'll be sorry you said that!"

The two of them laughed.

* * *

**A/N: Well, after a really mean cliff hanger, I hope this helps. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Ghost Whisperer. I never have owned Ghost Whisperer. I highly doubt that I will own Ghost Whisperer in the future. **

**A/N: Sorry about the late update… I just haven't gotten around to doing this. **

**

* * *

**

It seemed like a great trip for everybody. Everyone did a little sightseeing, and Delia and Melinda found some great antiques for the store.

Melinda was bothered a little by some other ghosts, but it wasn't enough to dampen her good time.

Melinda, through many phone calls, had found the office she needed to go to get Christopher recognized.

* * *

"Here we are," Jim said, pulling up to a big building. "Good luck. I'll pick you up when you call."

Melinda got out of the car. "Thanks, Jim."

As soon as she stepped inside the building, Christopher was standing next to her.

"What is this place?" he asked in wonder.

"The office that should get you to cross over if I succeed."

"If?"

"There isn't proof that you were in that building… no one saw you go in, you never came out, and your body was never recovered."

Melinda walked over to the front desk. "Hi, I'm Melinda Gordon… I made those calls about—"

"Go left and it's the third door on your right," the secretary replied shortly.

"Uh… thank you." Melinda said, a little put-off with the woman's shortness.

* * *

"So… you're telling me that we didn't recover a body… and he needs to be recognized?" said Mr. James O'Bryan, according to his desk plate. "Ma'am, do you know how many people I have had come into my office and ask me that same question?"

"I imagine you must get it a lot, sir. But mine is a special case. He was a dear friend of mine; I'm very close with the family. No one saw him come back when his station responded to the call—"

"Look. I have records of every station that was there. What station was this… Christopher Bryant in?"

"Station Six… in…" Melinda looked to Christopher for help.

"Sutton County!" he put in.

"Sutton County."

He frowned. "Station Six from Sutton County… what state?"

"New Hampshire."

The man scratched his chin. He did something on his computer before a look of incredulity crossed his face.

"Well, what do you know? That station was there! But why wouldn't his buddies have told me he wasn't there?"

"You tell me… wouldn't that site have been very chaotic?" Melinda asked. "Maybe you never got to them before they left. And you never made calls to them afterwards?"

"But why come to me after six years?" The man was suspicious again.

"I told you already, this is a surprise for his family."

"Why not come to me before?"

"They were grieving!" Melinda said. "Plus, now, Amber Bryant is getting married. The least you could do is let the family be at rest with Christopher's death before the wedding day."

He frowned. Melinda could see the conclusion in his eyes.

"Very well." He opened a drawer and pulled out a certificate and filled it out.

"Here. You can give this to the Bryant's."

Melinda smiled and took the certificate. "Thank you, very much. You don't know what this—"

"I do. My brother was a firefighter… and he died on the same day. It's how I got into this business."

"I- I'm so sorry…"

"You're welcome." He said as he opened the door.

* * *

Outside in the hall, Christopher's eyes were shining in delight.

"Thank you, so, so much!"

Melinda showed him the certificate. She didn't care that it would look weird to any other people.

"You're officially recognized. Are you ready now?"

"Can I ask one more thing?" he asked timidly.

Melinda instantly wondered if this was going to be "the test" her grandmother had told her about.

"What?"

"Can you… can you visit Ground Zero?"

"I can't go in, but I can go to the Memorial."

"Would you? I… I need to go back before I can cross over…"

Melinda nodded. "It can be the last thing I do while I'm here…"

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I doubt any of this (the office part) was actually real/accurate or if you could even do that. So… bear with me? Please? And… could you possibly review too? That would make me happy!**


End file.
